A stapler, which is a surgical instrument widely used in a surgery, has both suturing and cutting functions. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the stapler typically includes a handle 10, a longitudinal portion 11, and an end effector 12, herein the handle 10 provided with a drive mechanism is configured to be held and operated by a surgeon or an operator for controlling and driving, and the distal portion of the handle 10 (a side thereof proximate to the user is the proximate side, and a side thereof away from the user is the distal side) is connected with the end effector 12 through the longitudinal portion 11, and the end effector 12 is configured to be controlled and driven by the handle 10 so as to cut and suture the tissue.
The motor driven stapler is a surgical instrument with which the efficiency and precision of a surgery may be improved, where a motor arranged in the handle is configured as a power source for driving a transmission mechanism so as to further control a pair of jaw members of the end effector to open or close, as well as to control the instrument to advance or retract.
However, if the motor driven stapler fails during operation, for example, a battery is exhausted or the motor fails, then the operations, for example, cutting or suturing, may not be further performed, and it may be difficult to open and retract the instrument manually due to a significant self-resistance of the motor, thus lead to the failure of the procedure; and if the surgical instrument is replaced, then the cost and the risk of the surgery will increase.